Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing technologies, including computer software and computer hardware. In particular, various aspects of the disclosure relate to techniques and devices that can provide augmented reality (AR).
Increasingly, people are using various types of existing and new computing devices in a number of different ways for a number of different purposes. One type of device that has been proposed and may become increasingly popular is the head-mounted display (HMD) unit. Such a head-mounted display unit may, for example, include processing components, or communicate with another device that includes one or more processing components, to render and/or otherwise provide content to a user of the head-mounted display unit. These user interfaces may, for instance, be rendered by the head-mounted display unit on special lenses that are worn by the user over his or her eyes, such that the content appears to be wholly or partially overlaid on, and/or otherwise displayed in relation to, the user's actual physical surroundings.
Conventional and/or currently available head-mounted display units are typically limited by the processing power and other resources that are required to provide these functionalities. Further, the content provided by these head-mounted display units may be rudimentary and/or inconvenient.